On The Run
by Warzonebeta
Summary: Next chapter either next week or the one after that. INTRODUCING DEADPOOL!
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or Prototype*

(NOTE: this is a one shot Poetic-story, if enough people like it maybe there will be a follow up)

_I have been running for sometime now._

_Feeding when I can, don't need sleep though._

_Only my thoughts and memories to keep me company._

_On the run, I'm going nowhere._

_But I hear that somewhere ahead there are others like me, superhuman._

_Jump City…I'm headed there, running across the country, gliding across valleys, climbing mountains._

_Almost there, I can see the lights._

_I can hear sirens and screams._

_Time to play hero…again._

_-_

Raven stopped the truck from hitting some kids and flung it back at Cinderblock, the rock creature flew back. Suddenly she felt something, something that made Rage smirk, pure chaos and rage…something had just entered her home.

-

A blur of movement and Cinderblock was shoulder rammed by some kind of monster, the monster tossed him and leap into the air, then it smashed the golem into the ground knocking it out.

-

Beastboy's animal senses were going nuts, what ever that thing was it wasn't human…hell it wasn't living in some sense.

-

The armor plating and claws vanished in a flurry of tendrils, a man in a hoodie stood there. the man started walking away from the scene.

-

Robin and Starfire felt a twinge of primal fear looking at the man.

-

"Wait, who are you?" Raven phased in front of him "…." the man ran for a building, and ran straight up the side of it, leaping into the air and gliding off, Raven in pursuit.

-

Cyborg could't believe what his sensors were telling him "A virus…" He muttered "What?" Robin looked at him "My scanners are telling me that…he was a virus…" Cyborg felt fear in his human mind and intreats in his robotic mind

-

Raven watched as the man landed and started running at superhuman speeds, she phased through objects to keep up with him. Soon they were close enough to see eye to eye "Why are you running?" She asked "…." he did a flip jump on to a small building and looked at her "…Let the world know…" He tossed her a disk and did a backflip over the other side of the building. Raven phased through the building, and scanned the crowded streets, she couldn't find him.

-

Robin put the disk into the computer and opened the files "By Azar" was all Raven could say "…I'm sending this to The Watchtower…" Cyborg hit the send button.

-

A woman stood on a dock near a shipyard "You can stay here and be safe…" the woman spun around and looked at Raven. In a flurry of tendrils the man replaced the woman "…No…I am to dangerous to be around humankind…." He turned and looked at a boat getting ready to leave port "I wish you luck then…but if you ever need anything…" Raven hands him a Titan communicator "Don't be afraid to ask" he took the communicator "…Thanks" he turned and ran to the leaving ship, leaping onto it.

-

_Someday maybe I can find a way to be excepted by mankind._

_At least she was kind, she is after all like me, never quite fitting in the crowd._

_I hope one day I will be forgotten, but I know that someone cares and will not forget._

_My name is Alex…Alex Mercer….Zeus…_

_And I am on the run from everything._

_-_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prototype, Marvel, Spawn, Parasite Eve, or DCU**

(NOTE: Hey look its chapter 2. It's a set up for a longer story, not very good in my opinion.)

Batman sat at the main computer studying the information on the disk Cyborg had delivered to the Watchtower, every little piece was slowly painting a more disturbing picture as it went on.

"So Bruce….what are we going to do now?" Superman landed next to the Dark Knight "We let the word be spread, we take them out, and we find this Man" Superman looked at the photo of Alex Mercer.

"Lets get started then" the Man of Steel smirked.

It was all over the news, all over the world, the word had been spread and the last of The Blackwatch soldiers had been executed, imprisoned, and simply dragged off to somewhere nobody wants to be courtesy of guys like Venom and Spawn.

"Well, I guess these Justice morons work fast" Alex dropped a dead Blackwatch agent that had slipped by "Yes we 'Morons' do work fast" Alex whirled around and came face to face with The Batman himself "How?" Batman smirked "Simple I followed a Blackwatch agent who had escaped custody, the rest was set in stone" Alex growled "So what do you want?" Batman handed him a folder "I've been playing with the idea of a special Justice League unit for missions where its kill or be killed, I wanted to see if you where interested" Alex flipped through the folder "And the catch?" Alex raised an eyebrow "Full pardons for all crime and free dental" Alex grinned "Sounds good but just one thing…" Batman held up his hand "Your sister is already in the Watchtower medical center" Alex looked shocked and then he grinned "You got a deal" Batman nodded.

In New York City something stirs in the abandoned tunnels under the city, soon it will feast again.

Eve is calling.

(END of chapter 2)


	3. upcoming updated

**Batman's Suicide Squad Candidates: Status:**

Alex Mercer – Pg.1 accepted

Watchtower

Aya Brea – Pg. 2 pending

Antarctica

Burt Gummer – Pg.3 pending (bring bullet proof suit, or send Superman)

Perfection, Nevada

Jill Valentine – Pg.4 accepted (inbound to pick her up)

Tokyo, Japan

Raven Roth (temporary) – Pg.5 pending

Jump City, California

Wade Wilson aka Deadpool – Pg.6 denied, accepted (for lifetime supply of Twinkies)

Bronx, New York

#108 – Pg.7 Accepted

On route to Antarctica

Personal Notes:

Aya Brea has been off grid for 8 months now, last seen in a hijacked passenger jet recently found crashed in Antarctica.

Alex Mercer has accepted the invitation, hope I made the right choice.

Burt Gummer is going to be an issue with his trigger-happy paranoia; luckily I have a man who just so happens to be bullet proof.

Jill Valentine has accepted, picking her up then heading to Antarctica.

Deadpool finally accepted after asking for a life time supply of Twinkies, permission to kick Michael Bay in the 'nuts' for butchering Transformers, a ballerina outfit, and a pinup of Bea Arthur. (Memo to self: Try not to kill him, he doesn't die.)

#108 Has accepted and plans to locate Aya Brea and inform me of her location.

Still concerned for Raven's safety on this one, though Superman is insistent on her joining.


End file.
